f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
McLaren
McLaren-Renault Season Results Complete Formula One Results for McLaren (UniONE CAREER results only). 2014 (UniONE CAREER S1) McLaren entered 2014, continuing as a Mercedes customer team. With the 2014 regulation changes, McLaren took their car design in the complete opposite direction to the other 10 teams. However, the gamble didn't pay off, and McLaren would fail to win a race throughout the season. 2015 (UniONE CAREER S2) With the rise of Mercedes, Ron Dennis saw that McLaren could no longer compete for Championships as a customer team. This lead to the legendary 'McHonda' partnership. However, the Honda Power Unit would prove so be significantly off the pace of the other Power Units. McLaren would finish 9th in the Championship standings, ahead only of Manor. Fernando Alonso would claim the team's only podium of the season during a chaotic Monaco grand Prix, finishing third. 2016 (UniONE CAREER S3) Honda would improve their PU significantly for 2016, with both drivers able to compete with ease inside the top 10. The season highlight would come at Germany, with Rio Haryanto taking second - directly behind the Williams-BMW of Sebastien Buemi. McLaren would finish the season with almost 3 times the amount of points than in 2015. 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) McLaren were expectant that Honda could build off an excellent 2016 campaign, with a highest finish of 2nd (Haryanto at Germany). However, the Honda look to have gone back to 2015, as the their Power Unit looked to be inferior once again to BMW, AMG, Ferrari, Renault and Cosworth. Haryanto even stated the car is "Dangerously slow on the straights. We're not far off 15pmh slower than the Saubers". Mugen also return to F1, for the first time since 2000, in an attempt to return McLaren to their winning ways of 1988-1993. One thing McLaren have going for them is their excellent chassis and aerodynamics, meaning on slower speed circuits, such as Monaco and Singapore, the team expect top 12 finishes. Capitalising on the misfortune of others, Jorda and Haryanto managed to scrape together a few points finishes throughout the season. Come the end of the season, McLaren weren't able to lift themselves off of the bottom of the Constructor's table, meaning they finished last for the first time since 2007. 2018 (UniONE CAREER S5) After three unsuccessful seasons, Honda and McLaren parted ways. This left McLaren to switch to Renault Power Units. As the radical MP4-33 was heavily designed around fitting a Honda engine, there was little time for McLaren to re-design the chassis to accommodate a Renault Power Unit. McLaren were already looking to 2019, and utilising the large payout from Honda to deliver a championship contending car. An inspired drive from Haryanto at China would deliver McLaren their first points of 2018 with an 11th place result. Haryanto would also manage to scrape a points finish at Britain and Hungary with two 12th place finishes. Jorda would score a point at the Singapore Grand Prix, to keep McLaren ahead of Toro Rosso on merit for 9th in the Constructor's Championship. Harayanto would once again sneak a point finish with 12th at round 17 on the shortened COTA circuit, the lack of overtaking opportunities playing to the hands of the Indonesian. 2019 (UniONE CAREER S6) McLaren finally look to be on the road to recovery. Keeping with their philosophy from 2018, and ironing out the major issues. The 2018 car had way too much drag, such was the radical design of the car. The new regulations look to have worked in favour of McLaren as less aero allows for less drag. Early signs look to be promising, with both cars in the top 12 in the speed trap for the first time since testing in 2016. The chassis of the MCL34 also appears to be much improved, with both driver's average cornering speeds also in the top 12. It wasn't just the car that saw changes, the management department saw a change at the top. After nearly 40 years at the realm, Ron Dennis steps down from McLaren, with Zak Brown taking the realm as Chief Executive Officer. McLaren's pace would prove to be genuine. Rookie Lando Norris finishing 8th on debut to score 5 points. Better was to follow at the next race, as the team would take their first double points finishes since the 2016 season. Therefore, the team had already surpassed their season totals from 2017 and 2018 in 2 races. Round 5 at Azerbaijan would put the brakes on McLaren's momentum, as for the first time neither car finished in the points. On return for Norris at the Spanish Grand Prix, he could only manage 15th in qualifying. Come the race however, the Brit would show unworldly pace late in the race to take 3rd place, taking advantage of one less pit stop than the drivets who started in the top 10. This was McLaren's first podium since 2016. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results in bold, indicate championships won.